


strange town

by nextgenRichthofen (orphan_account)



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Supernatural, crossover - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nextgenRichthofen
Summary: john contacts dean and sam telling them to come to silent hill cause he found a lead on azazel. i cant really summarize this all i can tell you is that this fic is like none other you've read





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh by the way it might be a bit slow because i like to set up a foundation whenever i write anything. oh and i came up with a nickname for the kardashieans. the KKK's. Kylie Kris Kim.

"Sam, you ready yet?" Dean was just about to walk out of the hotel and drive off." will you shut up already Dean? i'm coming down." Sam walked out of the room and continued to saying " So, you got the rest of the bags?" Dean turned around and grabbed the 2 duffel bags to the left of him and slung them on his shoulder " Alright captain, what next?" Dean said mockingly before he walked out the door and to the car. When Sam got in the car Dean started to explain "Okay, so here's whats happening, dad texted me and said that he's got a lead on what killed mom in a town called silent hill, what we have to do is we have to bring the pistol and meet up with dad so we can have revenge and kill the fucker." 

Dean turned on the car and started driving. Dean after a few hours, Dean looked over at Sam and asked him" Hey Sam, after we kill it, what do you thinks going to happen?" Sam looked over at Dean and thought about it."Personally, i believe that after we do this, me you and dad will continue to go after these kinds of things - you know DEAN WATCH OUT!!" Sam yanked the steering wheel to his right and Dean flew out the wind shield when the car started to over turn. 

When the car stopped Sam could feel his blood all over him. Tried as he might, he couldn't stop from passing out...

 

 

The first thing Dean was aware of when he came to was the pain he was in, and let out a yell. he stood up and looked himself over and found a piece of glass embedded in his left shoulder and 2 bruises, one on his right arm and on his right leg as well. slowly and painfully, he took it out and yelled again. he looked around but failed to get awareness of where he was at due to all the ever-present fog that was there.Instead he limped to his car took a look at it." What the fuck Sam!! That was the fucking impala!!" he shouted into the air but instantly regretted it because soon after he heard a shriek."shit.shit.shit.shit!" Dean scrambled towards the back of the impala and took Colt M1911. Dean heard footsteps and came out firing towards the enemy. Dean couldn't believe what he saw. he walked over cautously and crouched over to get a good look. " Where the hell are we? what the hell are y-" the monstrosity immediately got up and tackled dean to the ground. Dean, not wasting any time reached for his colt and shot it in the head 3 times. "What the fuck are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short chap. lets just say that my life is messed up. ;)


End file.
